Best Christmas Ever
by Luvlaloki.xx
Summary: It's Christmas time at Stark Tower and all the Avengers are coming over for Christmas. One Shot. Clint/Natasha, Thor/Jane, Tony/Pepper


**Best Christmas Ever**

**This is a Christmas time one shot of all the Avengers, I hope you enjoy it.**

Tony watched in awe as Pepper added the final touches to the Christmas tree. At first he had been reluctant to decorate the tree, but as per usual Pepper managed to convince him. She had made a compromise, she wanted Stark Tower to have a Christmas-y feel about it this year but Tony, being as stubborn as he is, did not. They argued for a couple of hours earlier on in December about the topic but Tony finally caved in when Pepper gave him an offer he couldn't refuse.

Sitting on top of the humongous Christmas tree was a sight that he loved to behold. Replacing the traditional star was his own creation, the Ironman helmet. He couldn't help but love it. The rest of the tree was covered in red and gold to reflect the colour of the suit, and the arrogance of Tony Stark.

What Tony was not looking forward to was Christmas Day itself. In order for the tree to look like Christmas but with more Tony, Pepper had invited the rest of the Avengers around, including Fury. Tony was not happy about this.

Clint and Natasha were arriving late Christmas Eve to stay the night in one of the vast spare floors. Thor had bargained to bring along Jane in exchange for presenting Tony with a large crate of the Asgardian ale, Mead. Bruce, being his science bro, was already here. After returning to Calcutta after the attack on New York, Tony had flown over there himself and convinced Bruce that he would be better off living in Stark Tower with him. Reluctant at first, he agreed and since then they would spend most days down in the lab together happily blowing stuff up. Steve would be arriving with Nick on Christmas morning. Steve, being from the forties, was most excited about the holiday season and couldn't wait to see how it had changed over the decades.

With a sigh, Tony walked over to Pepper and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"This is the life" he whispered into her ear, "I'm surrounded by amazingness."

Pepper chuckled and inquired "Do you think the tree is really that good?" He replied with a huge grin spread across his face, "No, I'm talking about you." And he gently leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

Maybe this was going to be a good Christmas after all.

Tony was startled by the near inaudible sound of the two assassins walking into his lab. He frowned and huffed to Jarvis, "I thought I told you to let me know when they arrive."

Natasha chuckled softly, "You're not the only one who can hack security systems you know." _Great, _Tony thought, _I'm going to need to update the software sooner than expected. _

Clint walked up to the pair of them and silently draped his arm over Natasha's shoulder. Tony raised his eyebrow and Natasha silently nodded. "About time," he said, "Well...um make yourself at home, _mi casa es tu casa_" He gestured around the room.

The duo smiled gratefully and took the elevator up to the floor they were staying in for the holidays, and began to celebrate Christmas in their own way.

Tony grumbled as Jarvis abruptly woke him from his slumber with the sound of blaring Christmas songs. He moaned and shouted at Jarvis to shut up before he rolled over and promptly began to fall back asleep again.

But the rest of the Avengers who had arrived earlier that morning were not having any of it. The crept into his room, Fury carrying a brass trumpet in hand. Steve frowned and whispered to the rest of them,"Are you sure this is a good idea?" To his dismay they all nodded and gathered around his bed, Fury held up the trumpet to his mouth and with a deep intake of breath, he blew into it.

Bruce couldn't help but laugh at Tony's reaction. He literally jumped out of bed at the sound of the trumpet blaring in his ear. He thought he looked like a freaked out cat when they get water on them.

Tony began cussing wildly saying every rude word that he could think of. But he hastily stopped when he saw Clint. "What the Hell?" He exclaimed as he saw that Clint was wearing nothing but a large red bow wrapped around his waist. He wiped his eyes to determine whether or not it was a dream. Discovering otherwise he asked Thor if he could have that alcohol now.

Shaking his head Thor said, "I believe the traditional customs of this 'Christmas' is to begin the day by the opening of gifts. I think all of us would prefer it if you waited until after the unwrapping before you began to consume the Mead."

Tony sighed, "Whatever, Shakespeare" He stretched his arms and got out of bed. Everyone began to make their way to the lounge where the underneath of the tree was bursting with presents. All their faces lit up with happiness and they rushed forward to begin opening their gifts from the supposed Santa, which were all actually from Fury.

Clint, who had now changed into some more suitable attire, received a specialised arrow set that would electrocute people on contact. Natasha was delighted with her new gun which was personalised to her touch only and was itching to go down to the gun range to try it out. Bruce was gifted with a stress relief CD to help him calm down when needed which Tony found absolutely hilarious.

Steve was given a box full of items from the forties to remind him of when and where he came from. Thor was confused with his gift. To him it looked like a piece of rectangular plastic, Jane explained to him that it was a tablet and then promised to teach him how to use it later on. Jane was amazed with her present; it was not a physical item, but a job offer to become SHIELD's top astrophysicist with a hefty pay check. She promptly threw her arms around Fury in gratitude.

Tony was confused. Under the tree was a gift for everyone but him. He questioned Fury on it, who replied, "You're a billionaire what could you possibly need that you can't buy?"

Angrily, Tony stormed off out of the room and to his lab where he requested that Jarvis let nobody in.

Everyone stood around the Christmas tree in shock of what Fury had said. Natasha was the first of them to have her say in what happened and promptly shouted at him. Shortly afterwards, all of them were gathered around shouting viciously at Fury, whilst he stood patiently waiting for them to calm down.

Once they had stopped, Fury explained to them why he had said that and he told them of the plan he had thought up earlier that week. All nodding in agreement, they began to put the plan into action.

Fury walked downstairs and politely asked Jarvis to let him into the lab and he let him in despite orders from Tony to not let anyone enter. He glanced over to the figure who had his back to him, crouching over something that Fury couldn't distinguish from that distance. Quietly walking over, Fury heard the muffled sound of a sob which emitted from Tony. _Crap_, he thought, _I was harsher than intended._

He gently placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and Tony spun around in shock. "Security breach", he exclaimed at the sight of Fury.

Tony growled under his breath and swiftly wiped the tears from his bloodshot eyes. "What do you want?"

Fury replied with a simple, "Follow me" and walked out. Frowning but curious, Tony followed him on his journey upstairs. He sighed at the fact that Fury had decided to take the fire exit stairs instead of the elevator but continued to follow.

Fury disappeared into the door to the living room and quickly positioned himself just in time for Tony to enter.

Tony entered and looked around in shock, beginning to tear up again. Surrounding him were all of his friends dressed up in Ironman armour and Fury standing there with a microphone.

Fury made use of the microphone and began," Tony, when I said earlier that you have everything that money could buy and all the money needed to buy that, it was out of line. The only present we agreed you needed, you already have." He gestured around," You have us. Your friends, and we all care for you, even though you can thoroughly piss us off at times, we are still your friends and always will be. This is your Christmas present, your friends and family with you at Christmas"

Tony stood there, openly crying at this display. Who knew that Tony Stark could actually cry?

The lot of them all gathered around him and hugged him tightly; Thor hugged him tighter than the others though.

Tony smiled softly, _who knew,_ he thought, _this really is the best Christmas ever_

**Did you like it? Let me know. Reviews please?:)**

**And Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
